brini's story
by caityv13
Summary: brini's dad and herself move around alot because brini's dad is a truck driver and her mum died 5 years ago in a lane crash.
1. Chapter 1

This is made up and is my third proper story my name is Caitlyn not Brini so I hope you enjoy. :)

My name is Brini and my life is really boring. Ever since my dad started a new job we have been living all over the place. Sometimes we stay somewhere for a month but when I get some good friends and settle in we are moving again. It's been just me and dad since mum died 5 years ago in a plane crash, since then dad hasn't dated once I put him on a online dating site and he got loads of hits but he wouldn't even talk to any of the girls online. He says he is too busy and wouldn't be able to have a real relationship with anyone .But I think he hasn't gotten over mum.

At the moment we are in Echuca in Australia we just came from Lara as you might have guessed dad drives trucks all around the world he delivers all sorts of things to all types of people. Dad is his own boss and he earns a fair bit of money from it but because we live in the truck he said after this year we can settle down somewhere and build a house then i can finish high school in one place instead of year 7 and this year being all over the place at lots of different schools trying to make sure I get a teachers name right but most of the time I do just if I have been somewhere a while i tend to call my next teacher my old teachers name. Surprisingly I do quite well in school and am a year ahead in half of my subjects. It's getting kind of late so I should go to bed because I am starting at another new school tomorrow, but dad said we are staying here 3 months because he has a few jobs to do here.

I just got to school and the people here are quite friendly my first class is English and for this subject I am in the higher class because I am ahead in this subject. English went fast it was mainly stuff I already knew so I breezed through it. Now I have Maths and once again I'm in the higher class. I learnt a bit more in maths but not a lot because the teacher thought we needed to take it slow because I was new. We had lunch next and two girls offered me to sit with them so I did. Their names are Caitlyn who seems sweet and kind hearted and Melissa who was also nice but seemed to be a girl who thinks it was all about her. After we finished lunch they introduced me to the rest of their group it was a big group and I only got to meet four people before the bell went to go to last class. I think their names were Jayden, Ruben, Jess and Mary Anne. I'm sitting in Indonesian now which is one class I dislike everyone seems to be bored and Jess and Jayden are in this class with me and they say the teacher Mr Tablets was mean so no one tried anymore.

Finally the bell rang and I left class to go home I walked with Caitlyn and Jayden to the car park were we went our separate ways. Dad is waiting for me now in the truck he greeted me with a hello and I replied with a smile and told him about my day. It's my turn to cook tea tonight I just finished cooking a roast and some vegetables and I sat the table and sat down and called out to dad who was outside talking to someone on the phone. I'm settling down with a book now I have to read a novel for English and I chose one of my favourite's twilight I've read it so many times but it is great.

I just woke up and I'm late for school. I just ran into class just in time it is exactly 9pm sharp.

The day has gone fast because it is lunch already and Caitlyn and Melissa are introducing me to the rest of the group but I don't remember half of these names. Arrg the bell I have SEPEP now and I have to get changed ready I have always been terrible at sports so I hate SEPEP we have an excursion next month but I'm not going because I have to go get my braces taken out.

SEPEP is over already and im in the truck with dad going to the camping grounds.

The last two months and a bit went by so fast and today I had to say goodbye to all of my new friends it was hard but I have been through this before so it wasn't heart breaking. We are on our way to Brisbane now and dad's phone just started to ring so we are stopping on the side of the road so he can take the call. We are back in Echuca now because dad decided that he would finish working as a truck driver, buy a house and start a new job as a lawyer.

Dad went to college for it when he was younger and applied for a job in Echuca in secret. They didn't ring back and the phone call earlier was from the place he applied at and they wanted him to start Monday week. I'm so happy because this means we are staying here for at least the rest of high school which means I can keep being friends with Caitlyn and the rest. It's now the next Monday I am back at school and everyone is glad to see me the first half of the day went fast. But now its lunch and Jayden wants to ask me something. I'm lying in bed at home now thinking over what Jayden had said. He asked me if I had a boyfriend and I said no and asked why but he went all shy walked away and didn't say anything to me for the rest of the day. I have not told anyone what had happened but I think Caitlyn knew something was up when Jayden and I were quiet when we came back to the group.


	2. Chapter 2

Dad started his new job today and Jayden still hasn't talked to me Caitlyn and I have Drama together today with Mrs Frays she seems nice but in not paying any attention I'm still thinking about what Jayden said. Oh no the teacher just asked me a question, I said I wasn't sure and she asked Caitlyn the same question. Its lunch again and now Caitlyn and I are talking I told her what Jayden had said and she thinks that he likes me. That's when it hit me it all added up OH MY GOSH, he does like me I decided to confront him and I am now about to ask him. He said he did but this time I ran back to the group and took Caitlyn out of the group and told her, she asked me if I liked him back but I had never thought of that.

Schools over now and for this semester, Caitlyn is staying over tonight because dad and I just moved into a big house and I have the whole up stairs to myself. Caitlyn brought over Twilight we fell asleep watching it and it is now morning. Dad is taking us to Mc Donalds Caitlyn and I decided that we would get hot cakes and thick shakes for breakfast last night. We are now on our way home and I am stuffed I only ate two out of three hot cakes and only drank half of my thick shake. WE are home and there is a letter for me in the mail box, it is from my older sister and her husband saying that they are getting married and that they want me to be their dress designer.

Dress designing is something I'm good at and I have to start right away because the wedding is in two weeks and they want the design ready and at their house by the end of the week and it is now Wednesday.

I finished the design today and I sent it off It was strapless and had big thrills and the bottom.

I was on facebook earlier today and was talking to Mary Anne and she said she was selling lab puppies dad said he would buy me one.

We just picked up a puppy and I have named it Poppy she is a girl and is fully black I have to train her for when I go back to school.


End file.
